


Time Runs Out

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cheating, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t as if Ryeowook could say no either. You saw how well fighting back went. No matter when or where, if Kyuhyun decided he wanted something, he would get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ryeowook sighed softly, dragging his feet grudgingly. The grip on his wrist tightened urgently but he stubbornly fought it. An annoyed huffing noise burst from his captor who then whipped around, shoving Ryeowook back against the darkened wall.

A shadowed face came close to his, purposely mussed locks curving around handsome features. Black eyes glared at the slender young man as strong hands pinned his wrists back. “Why are you being so difficult?” he whispered, shifting a bit closer.

“I’m not being difficult,” Ryeowook argued, lifting his eyes up, chin tucked in, “you’re just forceful, Kyuhyun.”

His lips curled up wickedly, the words having struck a dark cord inside of him. “You like when I’m forceful,” Kyuhyun chuckled, ghosting a touch over the smaller one’s jaw, “everyone knows that.” A leg slid between Ryeowook’s, thigh gliding across the inner side of his tight clad legs.

“This is what I’m talking about,” his breath hitched and he struggled to move away from the suggestive rubbing. Ryeowook leaned away from the warm wetness trailing down his throat, shivering. “I don’t want this Kyuhyun!”

Lips crashed down on his, muffling any more noisy outbursts. Swiftly, Kyuhyun swept Ryeowook off his feet, carrying the boy in an awkward cradle.

“This is weird,” Ryeowook whined, trying to find stability on the other man’s shoulders. He wriggled around, looking down at the smirking face. “Put me down, Kyu,” he demanded softly, not wanting to wake anyone up – or rather, not wanting to be shut up so violently again.

“If it’s uncomfortable, find a better way of sitting,” Kyuhyun’s eyes sparkled humorously, mouth twitching in irritable knowledge.

Ryeowook weighed his options for a short moment but then sighed and told the taller boy to stop walking. After a bit more moving and dangling, he managed to get his legs around Kyuhyun’s hips, arms wrapped around neck. His body pressed flush to the more muscular man, head lowered near the back of his neck.

Sweet scents of shampoo wafted into Ryeowook’s nose and he smiled, relaxing in the hold. “You used the one I got you,” he remarked, nuzzling his face momentarily in the orange scented hair wash.

“Yeah, what else would I use?” Kyuhyun slid his hands down to the slender man’s rear, idly stroking as if it were his to play with. A muffled yelp near his ear brought a fresh grin to his face. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” he assured, prolonging the time it would take to get to the room. There were never enough excuses to grab that ass.

Ryeowook flushed, grumbling incoherently at the hands feeling him up.

A minute or so later, the door to Kyuhyun’s room was opening and then closing with the sound of a clicking lock. The next second Ryeowook was being tossed onto a bed.

He flopped back, closing his eyes briefly to assess the familiar situation. It hadn’t been something he expected – the whole recurring situation, he meant. They were respectively “in love” with other people, yet Kyuhyun insisted on these nightly meetings that probably weren’t healthy for either of them.

It wasn’t as if Ryeowook could say no either. You saw how well fighting back went. No matter when or where, if Kyuhyun decided he wanted something, he would get it. Ryeowook just wished that weren’t true, especially right before a live performance. Those were the worst. The midnight dorm meetings were definitely preferred, not enjoyed, but surely preferred.

Ryeowook glanced at the opposing bed, guilt panging his heart.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his chin, jerking his face away from Sungmin’s bed. A shirtless Kyuhyun loomed over Ryeowook. “Where are you looking?” he asked mildly, free hand roaming around the slender figure’s pants.

“Why do you insist on these things, Kyu?” Ryeowook questioned, sadness etched in those large, gentle eyes.

Kyuhyun slowly dragged the zipper down, proceeding to move deeper into Ryeowook’s thinly clad boxers. “Because I’m hot for you,” he replied blatantly, jerking the tight material down suddenly, undergarments going with them. The small man jolted at the abrupt chill. Kyuhyun let his long fingers glide up the length of one creamy thigh, “Don’t worry, Ryeowook, I’m with Sungmin. I won’t hurt your precious _Yewook_.”

“I know you won’t,” Ryeowook mumbled, allowing an airy moan to tumble from his lips, “because you’re better than that…you’re my c-closest—” A harsh mouth cut him off, searing tongue attacking the inner area. Ryeowook reached out for something to hold on to but Kyuhyun grabbed his arm, pushing him down on the sheets.

“Enough talking,” he panted once they broke apart, “Let’s fuck already.”

 

Kyuhyun opened his eyes, wincing at the beam of sunlight that dared to blind him. A groan bubbled to the surface but quickly vanished when he saw who was still curled up beside him.

Underneath the covers was a still naked Ryeowook, limply balled up fists snuggled close to his innocent face. Golden brown locks fell over his eyes as pale yellow light spilled onto his prominent cheekbones. Smooth expanses of white skin peaked out, glowing in the morning rays.

Something sparked in Kyuhyun’s gaze and then he lowered his mouth to the flesh, sucking on a less obvious patch of skin. His teeth grazed and nibbled, tongue sliding across the slowly reddening mark. Without much thought, he moved closer, one arm enveloping that soft, slender waist. His other hand curled around the back of Ryeowook’s neck, changing the angle.

“Mm…K-Kyuhyun…?” he breathed, weakly pushing at the one in question’s shoulders. A sharp pain shot through Ryeowook and he arched, exposing more of his tired body to ministrations. “What are you doing?”

Kyuhyun smiled against the bruise, moving away to press a kiss to Ryeowook’s lips. “Nothing, sweetie,” he tugged the slender body towards him, cradling him warmly.

“Sweetie?” Ryeowook repeated, looking up at Kyuhyun curiously.

His heart skipped a beat and he shrugged a bit. “…sorry, for a second I thought you were Sungmin.”

Ryeowook lowered his gaze, biting his lip against the odd pain in his chest. The arms around him tensed, nudging him towards the heated body. “Ah,” he whispered, finding strength to get away from Kyuhyun, “that reminds me…they should be home by now.”

“What?” Kyuhyun stuttered, sitting up to try and stop Ryeowook from getting out of bed. “It’s still early, they won’t be back until nine or something,” he glanced at the clock, “it’s only eight right now.”

“Yesungie doesn’t like coming back to an empty room,” he explained simply, pulling on boxers, “so I should probably be there.”

Kyuhyun glowered, clenching his teeth against the words daring to come forth.

“I’ll see you at breakfast, Kyu,” Ryeowook stated, yawning and stretching.

He didn’t reply, instead letting the door slam shut. “Fuck,” he growled, shutting his eyes, no longer caring anymore about the damn morning light, or soft sheets, or shadow of warmth on his mattress.

 

An hour later, Kyuhyun was brushed, washed, and dressed. There was silence all around except for the quiet mutterings of Super Junior’s leader searching for something or other in the entry hall.

The maknae ventured over to the noise, leaning against the wall to watch Leeteuk carrying a number of things while trying to pull on shoes and answer a text message. A Chinese bean paste bun hung halfway out of his mouth and it looked like he was trying desperately to swallow.

“Need help, hyung?” Kyuhyun called in a whisper, smirking when the leader whirled around thankfully. The youngest member strode over taking the bun away to allow Leeteuk to chew what was stuck in his throat.

“Why are you up so early?” the white clad man sighed, wincing at the soreness of his dry esophagus. “You and Wookie always sleep until who knows when.”

Kyuhyun ate the remainder of Leeteuk’s food, annoyed at the mention of the Eternal Maknae. Shock and sadness rolled over the leader’s face but he said nothing, just sighed and kneeled down to tie his shoes.

“So really, why are you up?” Leeteuk asked.

“I just didn’t feel like sleeping anymore,” he answered vaguely, shrugging.

The fair haired man nodded slowly, skeptically. “Is that so…” He stood back up, grabbed a shoulder bag and his keys, “well, since you’re up why don’t you wake up the members? They all have schedules today and it would be bad if no one got them up.”

Kyuhyun smiled and waved goodbye.

Leeteuk stared at him, waiting for an “okay” or maybe some other indication that he would wake everyone up.

It didn’t come.

“Well, wake up Ryeowook and tell him to wake up everyone,” he muttered, “I have to get going so I’ll see you all tonight. Give the babies my love!” Leeteuk smiled his famous dimple smile before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the motherly words. At times he wondered if their leader got a little _too_ into his parental role. Sometimes he would even come to give them goodnight kisses or hugs – not that Kyuhyun minded. Leeteuk’s love was sweet and sincere, just like being at home.

 _Wake up, Ryeowook…?_ It was better than nothing. Kyuhyun turned around, walking down the hall to the other man’s bedroom. He knocked, waiting for a reply.

Half a second passed before that high, smooth voice answered, “Is that you Yesungie?” There were footsteps and then the door was clicking open to reveal a scarcely dressed Ryeowook. His smooth legs, the same legs Kyuhyun had been stroking some hours ago, were bare up to mid-thigh where a draping, oversized t-shirt covered his body.

“Wrong,” Kyuhyun drew the word out, eyeing Ryeowook with a hard look, “they’re not back yet. Sorry to disappoint.” He pushed his way in, dropping casually onto the edge of Ryeowook’s bed. There was a turtle stuffed animal resting near the top of the mattress. Kyuhyun picked it up, giving it a cold glare before tossing it to the foot of the bed.

Ryeowook followed its flight pattern, frowning as it landed awkwardly on its side. “What’s up Kyu?” He gingerly sat down, knees pulling together as the shirt rode up.

“Leeteuk-hyung told me to tell you to wake up all the members,” he stated, leaning back on his elbows. Kyuhyun peered over at the other man and abruptly reached up, tangling his fingers through Ryeowook’s hair. He yanked him down into a kiss, internally smirking at the lack of resistance.

They carefully parted, just enough for Kyuhyun to breathe, “Kiss me, Ryeowook.”

“K…Kyuhyun,” he murmured, blushing and glancing uneasily at the open doorway, “we shouldn’t be doing this, not now.”

“Kiss me or else I’ll do what I did to you last night,” Kyuhyun said easily, sliding his other arm around Ryeowook’s backside. He rolled the smaller boy on top of him, the loose shirt riding up, thankfully. It made teasing him that much easier.

“But that’s not fair!” he pouted, face dropping in horror. “You said you wouldn’t mess with me and Yesung.”

Kyuhyun’s face stayed frozen, eyes flickering down then back up. His tongue ran across the seam of lips that were slowly curving into a wicked smile. “Yeah, well he’s not here yet. Why don’t _you_ do your part to make sure nothing happens to ‘Yewook’?”

The thin boy was still hesitant. Kyuhyun pushed up, claiming another, short, teasing kiss. “C’mon Wook, you did way worse last night. Why are you being so conservative now?”

“If you want a kiss, you already got one,” Ryeowook mumbled, blushing, “if you want kisses go to Sungmin. Kisses are for lovers.” He looked away, feeling Kyuhyun’s arms stiffen around him. “You know I’m right. We’re not supposed to cross lines like that. You just want my body for sex…that’s what you said when this all started.”

“I changed my mind. I want to kiss you. I want you to kiss me. So do it.” Kyuhyun mashed their lips together, anger flooding out from him in waves. Why was Ryeowook throwing such sick words back in his face? He knew what he said, a reminder was unnecessary.

Ryeowook moaned sweetly, moving around to try and find a more comfortable position. There was certain panic in the back of his head that told him Yesung could show up any second but then there was the fog of being in Kyuhyun’s arms, being touched by him, being…

_Click…_

His eyes burst open and he shoved off of the younger man, wiping his mouth and fixing his disheveled clothes. Kyuhyun was staring at him breathlessly, something like hurt touching those dark orbs. Guilt immediately choked Ryeowook and he opened his mouth to apologize but there was no more time.

“Wookie?” Yesung whispered gently, appearing around the corner. He smiled when he saw his lover and quickly came over.

Ryeowook extended his arms for a hug but instead he received a face full of…flowers? He stumbled back, blinking several times in hopes of figuring out what he was looking at. Suddenly, it dawned on him and he laughed, covering his mouth as the giggles shook his frame.

“Do you like them?” Yesung asked, lowering the bouquet of turtle shaped chocolates. They were wrapped in colorful foil to mimic flowers, but the simple shape was enough to give it away. “A man was selling them in front of a florist shop. No one wanted the turtle shaped ones though…do you know why?” He frowned, peering at the wrapped candies curiously.

“They were waiting for you. That’s why,” Ryeowook replied, taking the bouquet happily and pretending to sniff the contents.

His lover chuckled, ruffling his hair. “I hope you like them.”

“I do!” he assured, bringing them close to his body as if they were the most precious things in his life. “Thank you, Yesung.”

Kyuhyun got up from the bed, brushing past Yesung. The latter turned, eyes widening in surprise. “Oh, Kyuhyun, were you here the whole time?”

“Not really,” he replied bitterly, “Is Sungmin home yet?”

“Yeah, I think he’s—”

“—thanks,” Kyuhyun cut him off, leaving the room.

Yesung turned back to Ryeowook, worry on his face. “Did something happen to him?”

“…no,” he shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Sungmin questioned, walking beside Kyuhyun into the awards ceremony. He glanced down at their held hands, adding, “You don’t like fanservice so why are you doing this so openly?”

Kyuhyun didn’t answer until they were safely backstage, away from prying eyes. The sunglasses slipped off and he shrugged at Sungmin. “We’re ‘lovers’ so I should do this at the least,” he waved their connected hands.

“I don’t know why you push for such a crazy thing,” the black haired man rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away, “you don’t even like me all that much so why are we ‘dating’?”

“Because everyone has someone,” Kyuhyun replied, “Leeteuk has Kangin; Donghae has Eunhyuk,” he smirked at the irritation on Sungmin’s face, “it’s your fault for not making a move. Anyway, Heechul has Hangeng. Ryeowook has Yesung.”

Sungmin nodded sullenly. “I guess it _is_ better than being alone.”

“That’s right. Now let’s go,” he offered his hand again and this time, Sungmin took it, not letting go. They ventured down the hall silently, having nothing much to say to one another. It was all appearance – beneath it all were bottled up emotions, ones that weren’t allowed to come out.

Kyuhyun found his seat at the round, white clothed table, finally releasing Sungmin. The latter circled to the other side where Eunhyuk was sitting with Leeteuk and joined whatever conversation was going on there.

“Are you excited Kyu?” Ryeowook’s voice appeared right next to him and he jumped, whipping around to the other man.

“Since when were you here?” Kyuhyun demanded, heart practically leaping out of chest.

The older man pouted, “I’ve been here the whole time…sort of.”

“Have you?” he questioned, amused. “You don’t sound very sure, Wookie.”

“Oh hush,” Ryeowook grumbled, folding his arms and looking away. A hand on his shoulder brought him back around and then he saw the glint in Kyuhyun’s eyes. “K-Kyuhyun?” he stuttered, fear creeping into his tone.

The maknae moved his hand to rest against Ryeowook’s lower back, as he casually slid closer, whispering, “These ceremonies are boring until we get on stage. Why don’t we do something more fun?”

“ _Now?_ ” he squeaked, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re crazy, there are too many—”

“—you don’t want those pictures showing up in Yesung’s phone, do you?” he murmured, “I could easily send them any time.”

Ryeowook blushed shamefully. “Why did you pull that card?”

“Because I want you,” he responded without hesitation, “I want you right now.”

“…f-fine,” the smaller man stated hoarsely, “just make it quick.”

Kyuhyun laughed, “No problem.”

“We will now commence with the opening remarks,” the MC announced, cuing Ryeowook and Kyuhyun to disappear in the flurry of clapping, standing, and cheering.

They wove through the throngs of idols, actors, and models, making their way quickly to the staging area. Staff members gave them curious looks but said nothing, positive that two veteran idols from Super Junior wouldn’t be goofing off.

“Do you know how you wanna be taken?” Kyuhyun prompted as they entered a deserted dressing room. The door locked behind them. The maknae loosened his collar, head tilted slightly up with arrogance.

Ryeowook wrapped his arms around the taller figure’s neck, standing on his tip toes. “Whatever you want,” he answered, heart beating noisily, “I just want to get back before we get in trouble.”

“I wanna get in trouble,” he returned, “I’d love it if someone caught us to be honest.” Kyuhyun unzipped Ryeowook’s tight white pants, pushing them down, “Don’t you think that would be interesting?”

“No.” His breaths grew uneven as the heat built up and the touches became more aggressive. “Kyu…please hurry up.”

“Don’t want to,” he grunted, sucking on Ryeowook’s bottom lip. _I really don’t want to…_

 

“Where did you guys go?” Siwon questioned as the two maknaes stumbled back into their seats at the table, looking guilty and unsettled in the oddly lit awards room.

Ryeowook coughed a little, and smiled, “N-Nowhere, hyung.” His eyes darted to Kyuhyun, alarm and panic radiating out in hopes of stopping the younger man’s roaming hand. “Get off my thigh,” he whispered, knowing the other members wouldn’t bother them. It was normal to see their little mutterings and giggles.

“Why?” Kyuhyun replied, grinning and moving deeper and higher. “The dressing room wasn’t enough. We can go drinking tonight though.”

“But…,” Ryeowook sighed, “…but…”

_“The winner of the Best Male Solo Artist goes to…”_

“But what?” he prompted, so tempted to kiss those lips right there and then...

_“…Yesung with It Has to Be You!”_

Everyone at the Super Junior table stood up, cheering and clapping wildly as their brother went up to receive the award. Ryeowook forgot about Kyuhyun in that moment, jumping to his feet and running over to hug Yesung.

Kyuhyun went over to join them and the others, knowing there would be time to do as he pleased later. For the time being it was Kyuhyun of Super Junior, not Kyuhyun the Man in Love.

“Congratulations!” Ryeowook exclaimed, gazing up at his lover with admiration.

Yesung relaxed in the slender man’s embrace and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “I love you, Ryeowook,” he said quietly, warmly, “and I’ll prove it.” Without further explanation, he moved away from his band mates and climbed the steps to receive the award.

After clearing his throat, Yesung began speaking to the crowds. His words were a lost mess as Ryeowook tried to calm the tears shaking his body. The others noticed the crying boy and laughed tenderly, coming closer to comfort him.

“Why are you crying so much?” Eunhyuk chuckled, ruffling Ryeowook’s hair.

“C’mon, smile and look cute for your favorite person,” Donghae encouraged, hugging his favorite junior from behind.

Leeteuk kissed the top of the baby’s head, “Tears should be saved for sad things.”

“Yesung better be happy that these are tears of happiness,” Heechul scoffed, cupping Ryeowook’s chin to lift his head up, “or else he’d be waking up to something foul tomorrow.”

“Don’t be mean, Heechul-hyung,” Ryeowook giggled, seeing the humorous spark in the elder’s eyes.

“Yesung did well,” Kyuhyun remarked, ignoring the look of awe and innocence on Ryeowook’s face.

Once the ceremony was over, they headed out of the arena, Leeteuk leading the pack. There was hustle and bustle all around, excitement spreading like a disease through Super Junior. They had broken their record of trophies, coming home that night with somewhere around six or seven – maybe five?

“Oh, why don’t we go out to eat?” Sungmin suggested, catching everyone’s attention immediately. He smiled at the faces, saying, “Yeah! We should eat out to celebrate!”

Leeteuk thought for only a moment before agreeing and handing the awards to his manager. “Alright, where do you want to go?”

One by one, the others joined in, getting excited about food. Ryeowook was among them but then Yesung’s voice filled his ear. “Can we go home first?” he asked, “Just the two of us?”

 Ryeowook tilted his head back, “Of course. What for though?”

“It’s a secret,” he winked, enveloping his lover’s waist and tugging him closer.

“Okay,” Ryeowook laughed, placing his hands over Yesung’s, “let’s tell the others first.”

The older fellow nodded, shouting out, “Hey guys! Wookie and I will meet you there. We’re heading back to the dorm first.” There was mild complaining but Sungmin shut most of it up with the help of Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun watched them enter one of the designated company vans. Why were they going together? If Yesung forgot something he could go alone. Why did he have to take Ryeowook? _Because they’re lovers…is that a good enough reason?_

“What’re you thinking about?” Leeteuk patted his back, pushing him towards the car, “We’re going out to eat! Be excited, maknae!”

“I am, hyung,” he answered, forcing a smile.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed a mouthful of food, chugging a cup of water afterwards. The other members looked at him in awe and confusion.

“Shouldn’t you slow down, Kyu?” Eunhyuk prompted, eyebrows raised.

“Naw,” the maknae muttered, shoving another spoonful of food into his mouth and chewing roughly.

Leeteuk chuckled nervously, patting the young man’s back, “If Ryeowook was here, he’d think you were saying his food is bad with the way you’re eating so much.”

They all laughed uncomfortably, scared to make too much noise. No one wanted to get on the Evil Maknaes bad side. He could be terrifying.

Kyuhyun stood up, downed the rest of his water, and grabbed his jacket. “I’m out.” He shrugged his coat on and speed walked towards the restaurant’s door. Before he could get out though, a hand on his elbow stopped him. “What is it Sungmin?” Kyuhyun sighed.

“Why are you in such a rush?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Is there somewhere you need to be?”

“I just want to get home to play Starcraft,” the taller boy responded dismissively, “now let go of me.” The truth was he just wanted to find out why Yesung and Ryeowook weren’t at the restaurant. They said they would meet up with the rest of them but it had already been a while. What could they be up to? Well, aside from the obvious.

Sungmin gnawed on his bottom lip worriedly. “Why don’t you just stay with us for the rest of the night? I mean, it’s rare for us to get to eat such a big dinner and you just shoveled it in like nothing. Plus, Leeteuk-hyung is getting sad about the missing members again. You should stay and keep him company—”

“—why are you trying to keep me here?” Kyuhyun interrupted.

“I miss you,” he blurted.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, poking Sungmin’s forehead. “Stop joking around. We’re roommates and lovers. Why would you miss me?”

“Fine…,” he sighed, defeated, “it’s just Yesung asked me for a favor and if you go home then…well, yeah.”

“What do you mean?” Kyuhyun’s heart was pounding hard now, throat closing up. _What sort of favor? Why the fuck would he need help doing something?_

Sungmin looked around before whispering, “He’s _proposing_ to you-know-who tonight. I said that I would keep everyone out of the dorm until midnight.”

He was out the door then, stumbling and sprinting down the dark street. There was a voice shouting after him but he wasn’t going to stop. He _couldn’t_ stop. Not now.

The dorm building was only a few blocks down, not worth waiting for a cab. Kyuhyun reached the front doors in five minutes flat at a full-out sprint. The beating in his chest was nearly explosive but he didn’t care. He needed to get upstairs faster.

You can never be too late. That doesn’t happen – not to people like Kyuhyun. He had gotten everything he wanted so far. The fame, the fortune, the looks, the people…even Ryeowook was his. There were times where he swore Ryeowook loved him more than Yesung. That…well, that he loved Kyuhyun in general.

Maybe if they could join on a physical level, they would fall in love. That’s how Kyuhyun thought, or rather planned it. He knew it was risky but he also knew Ryeowook’s mannerisms and patterns like the back of his hand. If given enough time, they would’ve surely fallen so deep in love, Yesung would be a distant memory.

But then something like this happened. He just had to mess up everything. Why did he even exist? It should’ve been Kyuhyun from the very beginning. What was the purpose of someone like Yesung in Ryeowook’s life?

Who listened to all of Ryeowook’s problems? Who kept him company during the hard days in China? Who knew all of his favorite things and all of his hated things?

Was all of that pointless?

Kyuhyun liked to think not. He took a steadying breath, one hand on the door handle. Just as he began turning it, someone stopped him.

“I’d recommend you don’t interrupt them,” Ryeowook’s manager coughed, smiling apologetically, “sorry you missed the proposal. I have all of it taped though so do you want to watch?” He seemed rather excited about the whole incident, but all Kyuhyun could manage to do was take the video recorder and press “play”.

None of it mattered. The only thing that Kyuhyun picked up was the sound of Ryeowook’s voice mimicking the word “Yes”.

But what else was he expecting? He wasn’t the lover. He had chosen to take another position, one with little chance for a happy ending.

Why had he held onto that sliver of hope?

It hadn’t been worth it. There was no way it would ever be worth it.

He wanted Ryeowook. He told Ryeowook that every day too. So why weren’t the words sincere enough?

Why weren’t they able to reach him soon enough?

The door opened slowly and Kyuhyun turned around, coming face to face with the newest engaged couple.

Yesung’s eyes lit up and he squeezed Ryeowook’s hand. “Hey, Kyu, sorry for taking so long,” the older man stated, glancing at his fiancé, “but I guess you know now why it took so long.”

“Ah.”

“You didn’t have to come all the way here to check on us,” Yesung chuckled, affectionately touching Kyuhyun’s arm.

“Ah.”

There was a momentary silence but then Kyuhyun felt the hand on his arm tighten. Yesung blushed, asking, “Hey…actually, I know this is really sudden but I don’t feel like there’s much need for talking.”

“What?”

“Would you be my Best Man?” he said quickly, “I know this is really, _really_ sudden but you’re one of my closest and favorite juniors. I feel like I want you there with me.”

Kyuhyun swallowed hard, and clapped Yesung on the back, “…Course I’ll do it! Wouldn’t miss it for anything…”

“Thank you,” Yesung smiled, turning his head down to reach for a kiss from Ryeowook.

_Don’t kiss him. Don’t kiss him. Don’t kiss him._

But time had run out.

 

 

 

 


End file.
